1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile electronic apparatus functioning as an image reproduction medium, and a reproduction method thereof, and more particularly to a mobile electronic apparatus including a detachable mobile apparatus stand, in which the mobile electronic apparatus operates as an independent mobile electronic apparatus when being disconnected from the mobile apparatus stand, and functions as an image reproduction medium (i.e., an image medium, typically, a moving image medium reproducer), such as a DVD (Digital Video Disc) reproducer (player) when being connected to the mobile apparatus stand, as well as a reproduction method of such an image reproduction medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of recent digital technology, various functional mobile electronic apparatuses have been released in the market. In general, these mobile electronic apparatuses have a characteristic of convenient portability, but they also have functional restrictions resulting from limitations in size and weight. To be specific, they are suitable for access to Internet or reproduction (execution) of various application programs, but they place several restrictions on the exerting (execution or availability) of functions for reproducing multimedia, such as a DVD and so on. Generally, conventional mobile electronic apparatuses include a detachable mobile apparatus stand. This mobile apparatus stand has typical functions, and in particular main functions, such as, for example, a power supply function for supplying electric power to the mobile electronic apparatus, an interface function for allowing the mobile electronic apparatuses to perform data communication with others, and so forth.